


Double Star

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运S6-S7间
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Fools-Troye Sivan

Double Star

我透过窗户看见没有星辰/有什么别的东西在临近/虽然深深藏在黑暗中/却正在进入静寂。

SHIRO

“去吧，”Shiro说，“我在这儿等你。”

“很快就回来。”Keith说道，快步走下车道、穿过马路上阳光画就的分道线。太阳已经升得很高了，但天气还没真正热起来，春日尚在房屋的阴影中沉睡。Shiro看着Keith在玻璃橱窗后挑选饮料，杂志区里几个墨西哥小孩相互推搡，笑声像封在罐装橙汁里。

他靠在两个花坛中间的警示栏上，穿着普通的白T恤、长裤，路旁行人不时对他的断臂和白发投来奇怪目光。出来前他想戴个帽子，但Keith看了看他，问：“为什么？”那神情让他放弃了这个想法。Shiro转过头，看着懒洋洋的灰鸽子在砖石地面上踱步、好奇他手里是否有面包。阳光弄得他困倦、发热，惯于在黑暗中凝望遥远、触不可及的星球之后，玻璃与混凝土黯然失色，矮树的叶片却反射出粼粼的光，目及之处隔着一片水、一扇不会打开的玻璃。

他因不属于自己的记忆摇了摇头，而后发现Keith就立在他斜前方，静得像一片影子。“你在看什么？”Keith递过宝矿力瓶，语调平板地问道。Shiro晃晃手中的瓶子，再度向前看去。

“地球。”他说。

“地球。”Keith同意道，抹去唇上的水渍。Shiro注意着他的一举一动，在某些瞬间里捕捉到难以分辨的陌生，他以一种不属于地球人的方式运作肌肉与关节，就像蒙眼朝靶心射箭，心知无论如何都能击中，少年时惯常显露的那种粗鲁姿态越来越难以在他身上看到。Keith极少提起在外失落的那两年，遑论他的母亲，这就成了一场寻宝游戏，Shiro在偶然泄露的碎片里慢慢拼凑水晶。他们之间时间的隔断因为年岁、精神和物理上的距离渐渐拉大，只是并不明显，尚能消受，话说回来，Shiro早已对时间失去了概念。

围绕着他的星空是一阵窃窃的蜂鸣，它们自顾自交谈，而不想让他察觉。除此以外，一切都太静了，狮子在沉睡，他期盼一次永不到来的日出。

Keith从他手里抽走了瓶子，拧开之后才递还，他迟疑地道了谢。“有什么想去的地方吗？”对方问道。他让冷水滑下喉管，过了几秒才开口：“我对这儿的路……不太熟悉。”

“我其实也记不太清，不过这边以前就没什么意思，”Keith说，“呃，很简单，如果你想去学院，我们就去学院，如果你想去公园，我们就去公园。”他的语气平平淡淡，似乎对目的地并不关心，而只把注意力放在Shiro身上。试图回忆这些名字的特征，有点像从一间乱糟糟的地下室寻找失物，手指触到灰尘、发条断裂的玩具狗和旧书本，到处是不合逻辑与错失，往前看去，四面八方平坦一片，然而正是这样才更叫人辨不清方向。房屋失去了立面轮廓，长椅也不再是长椅，Shiro决心做出些改变，他说：“我们随便走走。”

于是，他们绕过街心绿景，拐至一条更加宽阔、阴影也相对更少的道路，新区修建不过四十余年，每个冬天工人们都将树池中的鹅掌楸或椴木连根拔起，换上新培树苗，Matt说过以后环境部或许会使用全息投影代替真实的树木，“一台只用500信用点、易于维修而且永远不用更换！”友人从大得吓人的全景头盔中转过脸揶揄道，Shiro抓住这段记忆，仔细端详，最后发觉Matt的耳朵好像比现实中大了一点儿。

“你知道问题是什么吗，”Pidge正努力把一个停车桶一样的锥形器具固定到他的断臂上，Shiro因为那冰冷的触感忍不住瑟缩，“上头禁止我们使用带有Galra编码的神经信息，但是明明我可以重组程序给你建立一个单独的代码库，比如Altean的编码……Balmera编码！只要你想！”

“你应该庆幸自己的肌肉锻炼得比较结实，”Matt在旁边评论，“不然以地球科技很难将你的肌电信号完全匹配吻合，我是说，你的一部分细胞里似乎也带有……”

Pidge从肩膀看了他一眼，他默契地止住了话头。但Shiro不以为意：“也许是Haggar控制我时注入了太多的，怎么说来着，魔法。”仪器陡然变得滚烫，他咬牙挺过第一波灼伤般的痛楚。Pidge拍了拍他的肩膀。

“往好处想想，很快你就能陪我们玩《勇者光芒5.0黄金重制》了，Lance一直抱怨没有你以后他总当倒数第一。”

Matt笑得差点把果汁喷出来。“我也没有那么烂吧！”Shiro试图为自己辩解，回应他的只有一阵幸灾乐祸的狂笑，他忍辱负重地扭过脸，觉得姓Holt的人都是世界上最邪恶的东西。事实上，独自面对衬衫上的八个纽扣已经成为他所做过最勇敢的事情，系鞋带则是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。一个月来他打翻盘子和咖啡，弄坏了一个老式游戏手柄，还被Hunk禁止去楼顶帮忙晾晒衣物。他坐在餐厅里，闷闷不乐地盯着Pidge为了逗他笑弄回来的儿童餐具。Allura捧着一本小说拍拍他的手背，但并非表达同情。

“他们在以自己的方式关心你，”女孩温柔地说道，“要知道，有时候你爱操心的毛病实在叫人头疼。”

“过去那些都是……很平常的事情，”Shiro承认，“或许我只是不太适应。”

Allura让他读些书、做做编织，或者出去看个电影（自从Lance和Pidge带她去汽车影院看重制版的《公主新娘》以后她就迷上了这项活动）。两天以后，Keith突然从房门探进头来，把他吓了一跳。

“你在屋里唉声叹气足有五分钟了，有什么问题吗？”男孩眉间的担忧神情给了他最后一击，Shiro投降般举起手来。

“纽扣！”他大声说，“纽扣简直是——这个世界上最邪恶的东西。”

Keith轻笑着，走了过来，“那些把你当成人民楷模的家伙明显没见过你发脾气的样子。”

“我没发脾气，”Shiro看着对方的手指灵活地将那些小小恶魔缠进扣眼、抚平皱褶，不禁有些难为情，“只是……有点懊恼。”Keith投来被逗笑的一瞥。

“没什么不好，”对方似乎不经意地说道，“我觉得很好玩。”

“至少我们中还有一个人能得到点儿乐趣。”Shiro喃喃道，想起中学毕业典礼上自己给Keith打领带的情景，当时还剩两分钟优秀毕业生就要上台演说，Keith一手拎着校服一手攥着讲稿，而他在后台亮度不足的光线里努力和交叉结搏斗，临上场前，男孩一路小跑，却还回头挥了挥手，那时候他才15岁。和那时候比起来，他身边的这个Keith已经高大了许多，但有些事物无法改变，一瞬间，Shiro又回到从后台走往黑压压的观众席的那个时刻，演讲台上方的聚光灯一片明亮，他的眼睛因不适应光线而几乎流泪，但Keith就在那里，光芒之中最耀眼的一颗星星，火焰般的骄傲之情再次涌过他的血管。他几乎忘了Keith那时是否在微笑。

“还记得独立广场附近那个探索者U-I号的雕像吗？”Keith问道，用鞋尖将一块小石头踢进草坪。他所说的雕像是政府纪念新区建设的赠礼，Shiro每次去公立中学都会经过它。

“我记得它好像在你升入高年级之前就被拆掉了，”Shiro说，“还是例行维护什么的，反正之后没再见过。”

“我们那时候——我在福利院的时候，和年纪大的孩子溜出去玩，就用捡来的弹子枪打那东西，你还记得飞船边有两个驾驶员吧？打中腿得二十分，打中头得二十五分，如果能把探索号的推进器打下来——六十分。不过从没有人成功过。”一颗石子弹射到虬结的树干上，Keith盯着地面寻找下一位受害者。“后来想想那东西可能是因为我们才那么快坏掉，他们肯定能从监控看到是谁干的，但都懒得去管。”过了一会儿，他说，语调里没什么后悔的成分。

一辆鲨鱼般的亮黄色跑车边以最大音量吼叫说唱音乐边飞驰而过，Shiro扭过头去，发现Keith正用那种全新的陌生目光审视他：“你不问问我得了多少分吗？”

他摇了摇头：“我太了解你了。”

男孩像被呛到般笑了一声。他们默默忍受着渐渐舒展开身体的太阳刺痛后背的感觉，下一条斑马线前，Keith重新开口，这次声音小了一些。

“我只是喜欢坐在那儿，你知道，在那座雕像前面，路灯把火箭和星星照得像真的一样，有时候我就想象在那上面是什么感觉。”

“我很抱歉他们最后拆掉了它。”

“没必要。再说我现在用不着想象了。”

“对啊，第一次看到冥王星我可失望了，以为上面会有吸血章鱼怪兽什么的，”Shiro打趣道，感觉轻松了些，“你呢，和一群怪人挤在一头大狮子里冲出太空有符合你的想象吗？”

这次他获得一个微笑。“比那好太多了。”

工作日的缘故，路上行人并不密集，许多商店都因为酷暑暂时歇业。他们在一家汉堡店匆匆解决午餐，但又没什么真的要做，天花板上少了叶片的风扇吹过来的只有热风，玻璃杯里的水也是温的。Keith吃相很急，黄芥末酱黏在下巴上，像那种在巢里相互推挤争抢第一口食物的杜鹃，Shiro不喜欢自己的汉堡，勉强吃完了，最后将薯条分了一半给对方。“我都没想过自己有这么怀念汉堡。”Keith吮着手指、漫不经心地说，Shiro习惯性地给他拿了张纸巾：“你怀念的应该是垃圾食品。”

男孩笑了起来：“随你怎么说。我得再去买个炸鸡，你要吗？”

他们点了甜食带走，在被烤化的柏油路上吃被烤化的冰激凌。茂盛的树叶中似乎传来蝉的鸣叫，但其实是扩音器发出的拟态噪音。风化的砂岩在远处汇成一片红海。Shiro生长在有水的地方，玻璃般的群湖与白色、规整的人工岛屿，他还记得祖父在森林里有一座狩猎木屋，暑假时他们便驱车去湖畔消夏。沙漠的风并未给他陌生的感觉，数亿年之前，这里也曾是海洋，只是被时间所淹没，当他坐在军官办公室宽敞、清凉的阴影之中，似乎还能嗅到夹窗而来的风中盐的腥味。

“不用一脸英勇就义的表情，”将军缓慢地说，“决定权在你，申请表已经下发到你的通讯设备里了。”

“听上去没什么考虑的余地。”

“这儿是军队，不是冰雪皇后，”对方看了看表，从制服内袋摸出一个药盒，磕入手心两粒，“年轻时要看清前路并不容易，特别是身边还围着一群精力旺盛、头脑发热的小鬼头……成为一个伟人和成为一个英雄不尽相同，然而都算不上轻而易举，也不是每个人都能得到机会。你很幸运，如果考虑得当，也许两个都可以成为。”

Shiro在沙发里轻微调整了坐姿。“他们有什么区别？”

“英雄做出对现在有利的判断，而伟人做出对历史有利的判断。”

“我以为这些判断最终都是关乎未来。”

镜片后的眼睛望着他。“一切都在向前走，你认为他们不会抛下你吗？”

无论作出怎样的回答，他知道Keith到最后都会生气的，并不是因为他决定前进或后退，而是因为他未能将足够的信任倾注到这些仰仗他的孩子身上。很久之前他让Keith相信他，男孩也那么做了，这个世界像压缩和折磨一块金属般测试使他断裂的那个点，而他仍然伸出了手，他仍然走到Shiro身边。公立中学是一头聒噪而阴沉的乌鸦，偶然露出头来的人像黑色中刺眼、不和谐的白斑，教师在过道上低声谈话，言语中流露出不安与厌烦，他们在Keith身上看到怒火，但当Shiro穿过被滂沱暴雨愤怒击打着的走廊，在丛林般的阴影里，他看见一个孩子。而孩子们总是充满可能——老天，就连那些学院的老古板都敲着手上的图章戒指、不可一世地叫他“孩子”！Keith背着手靠在寄存柜上，低头盯着大理石地面晦暗的花纹，Shiro直接走到他面前，问：“你得在这里站多久？”

“站到Anderson先生满意为止，”男孩没有抬起眼睛，声音倒倔得像一头公牛，“他觉得任何没刻在教学手册上供人生搬硬套的答案都是胡扯，我不认为我有错。”

“我也不认为，不过你确实得改进一下自己顶撞教师的方式。”Shiro说，在Keith投来惊讶目光时心中暗笑，“说实在的，像你那种改装转向拉杆的办法，我很怀疑有几辆车能顶得住。”

“如果你能看见每周日晚上三街的飞车帮是怎么比赛的，大概就不会这么想了。”一个能被称作微笑的表情终于出现在男孩脸上，Shiro忍不住随之弯起嘴角：“啊，我很想瞧瞧。”他看了眼紧闭的教室大门，仍能听见里面机械音般的单调话声：“想到外面兜兜风吗？”

Keith露出犹豫的神气：“现在在下雨。”

“围墙以外1.2英里就脱离新区人工降雨的范围了，赶紧出发我们还能在太阳落山前多转几圈儿。”

男孩的神情令Shiro忆起自己第一次用叔父的天文望远镜观测土星环，那金属般柔和的光芒似乎就在他的睫毛上颤动，如此之近且奇妙非凡。群星是成长过程中唯一令他安定的事物，它们瞬息万变又永不熄灭，而你所要做的只是抬起头来。正如每颗星球都有自己的特质、独一无二的运行方式和轨迹，人类的光亮何其短暂而不确定，但这也是他们所能得到的最好赠礼：无限的未来与无限的可能。

Shiro想着是否有一天，他能够将星空介绍给这个男孩。

回过神来的时候，他的手指仍在缓缓敲打通讯器的侧面，电子屏幕上的文字随着闪光熄灭，他按亮感应键，又从头到尾读了一遍空军舰队的讯息。随后，他把通讯器留在床上，去屋外找到Keith、问他想不想出去走走。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Ships in the night-Mat Kearney

KEITH

“我只是觉得他的命令并不公平。”Shiro说，他靠在水槽边，身上的学院制服只敞开了扣子。Keith将一片吐司从塑封袋里拿出来、叼在嘴里，两手扭开花生酱罐子。“秘书部用不着更多的研习生了，每天Stilles都在抱怨他们那里人满为患，但是Ross上校偏偏把Sheila派到了那儿——她是个出色的通讯员！看看她在全舰模拟中取得的成绩。不只是我这么认为，Miranda小姐，就是Ross的助理也觉得这是种浪费，但她说不动那家伙——”

“因为他比美洲水牛还顽固自大。”Keith接下他的话，Shiro摊开双手：“没错！”Keith在心中偷笑，私下里，Shiro那副热情又鲁莽的态度流露得全无自觉，几乎不管不顾得有些孩子气，几天前他就在谈论那个学员的遭遇。相同的事件并不经常发生，但Keith见过他是怎样为那些受到不公正对待的人出头的。他咬了一口面包，含混地说：“也许你们可以篡改派遣记录，神不知鬼不觉把Sheila偷渡到波塞冬号上，等他们发现的时候已经晚了。”

对方叹了口气，看着他往面包片上涂抹厚厚的花生酱。“听起来真诱人，不过那样做是违反规定的，不能因为一时痛快把所有人都送上军事法庭。”

“没那么夸张吧，最多记个处分然后降职？”

“Keith。”

“好啦好啦，”他摆摆手，抬起头来，“我只是……没办法想象面对这种境遇怎样才能忍受得住，如果换做是我，也许接到命令那天就——”

“和Ross大吵一架？把制服扔到他脸上然后大摇大摆走出校门？”

他耸了耸肩。“有这个可能。”

Shiro眯起眼睛看着他：“你不会那么做的。”

“为什么？”Keith反问道，“没人知道自己在那种情况下会有什么反应。”

“好吧，如果你真的那么做了，先生，”Shiro拖长声音说道，“我会不惜一切代价拽你回来，就算要把你过肩摔到喷水池里。”

“那一次是我没站稳。”

Shiro往手心里咳出一声“才不是”，Keith以手肘撞了他的肩膀，宽慰地看到对方的表情终于松弛下来。他们安静了一会儿，Shiro从他手下偷走一片吐司。“如果是你会选择哪方？”Keith盯着银色的台面说道，“只是好奇。”

他心里对Shiro的答案有九成九的把握，但对方并没有立刻回答。“我不清楚，”等他开口的时候，语气里带着Keith所陌生的不安意味，“我是个士兵，Keith，也许服从就是我的天职……可是做‘正确’的事真的是件好事吗？”

他转过头，审视Shiro的侧脸，Keith并不擅长读取他人的情绪，但Shiro从来不曾遮掩、向他坦然以对。这是Keith在他身边能真正放下防备的原因之一。看着他就像以肉眼观测恒星，无需其它也能直视那遥远的亮光。Keith想说些什么，却发现要组织恰当的语言无比艰难，这时Shiro清了清嗓子，看了过来。

“听着，Keith，你知道我很快就得去航天局报到，所以今年不得不错过你的生日了，我真的很抱歉，”那个眼神让男孩胃里有什么东西绞了起来，“呃，虽然这么说一点惊喜也没有，但我想把那辆悬浮摩托送给你——有点旧了，不过你一直很喜欢它，对吧？至少我希望你能喜欢……”

“老兄，”Keith打断他，猫一样瞪圆双眼，“你在开玩笑吗。”

实际上，如果把一个人的记忆看作庞大且运行不止的星盘，每一个过往道路上的关键节点都遵循着某种秩序、平稳地沿轨道转动，儿时住过的联排房屋的地址、汽水在舌尖冒泡的感觉和手背被雨水打湿的触感或许组成了一些重要的星座，在迷雾般缓缓亮起的真空中不断连续成线；那些失落的、不愿再次想起的记忆成为了红巨星遗留的灰尘，毕业舞会上所得到的第一个吻也许是一道彗星——而对于Keith来说，当他坐在悬浮摩托那温热的皮质座椅上，犹豫着环过Shiro的腰、将额头靠在他宽大后背的时候，宇宙在金与红的夕阳所遗留的火中就此形成，燃烧殆尽的黑暗之后终于展现了它耀眼的第一抹余烬，而Shiro的手短暂覆在他手背上，尽管看不到对方的表情，他有种预感Shiro此时正微笑着。

“相信我。”

“我有的可选吗。”他轻声嘟囔，但没在抱怨，这之后的记忆是电子与强风里闪亮的碎片，在他未来的岁月里不时隐现黑夜之中。现在他们穿过马路、走进沙漠炎热手掌的包围，Shiro刚刚解决完他的甜点，将空盒捏在手里，向着人行道对面的垃圾箱投篮。纸盒碰在回收面板边沿、险险落入桶内，吓到了旁边一个执行清扫程序的工用机器人。

小东西咕哝着他们听不懂的电子符号，向相反的方向滑开，Shiro为此露出有些抱歉的笑容。

“这里比我们记得的还要和平，对吧？”

“不会总是这样的。”

“但我们得努力让它维持下去。”Shiro温和地回应。Keith皱起眉头，把手里吃了一半的布朗尼递给对方，他一向对甜食意兴阑珊。Shiro看了他一眼才接过去。由于只有一只手臂，他不得不扭着脖子舔掉蛋糕上半融的香草冰球。阳光为他灰白的短发撒上一抹亮金，使他看上去前所未有地放松。

他们走上了Keith熟悉的、通往崖畔小屋的道路，临走前Keith将摩托车藏在那里。Shiro提出可以乘摩托去沙漠里转转，过去他们经常这样做，有时候Keith会觉得那些美好的时光是从别人那里偷来的。

“Iverson找过你了？”他问道。

一个显而易见的停顿，Shiro缓慢眨了眨眼，“我们谈过。”

他听上去似乎在避而不答，但Keith知道逃避并不是解决办法，他只是在寻找恰当的时候、恰当的措辞。他不能说理解这种方式——从来没有什么恰当的时机，犹豫过后一切都为时已晚，这是他在不断失去生命中重要的东西之后渐渐习得的。父亲在睡梦中永远沉眠，离开前他们大吵一架，Keith说出的话或许在余生的噩梦中不断令他后悔，如果Krolia知道了，也只是和往常一样抿着嘴唇，望着杏子糖般色彩斑斓的星团中一隅锥状的天体。

“我曾经居住的地方也有那样一片星云，恒星活动剧烈的时候，会有海洋在云层上漂浮，人们依靠收集来的银色流星进行祭祀、祈祷丰收。”

Keith手中削砍木头的动作变慢了，他昂着头，竭力想象那些瑰奇古怪的场景。“你有想过一切结束之后要做些什么吗？”一会儿，他发问。

女人靠在外星树木深蓝色的鳞状外皮上，靴根铲起脚下的泥土，她以柔和的目光看过来一眼：“不管做什么，我想都一定和你有关。”

Keith的心脏为对方的话强烈地疼痛起来，有一刻几乎令他生出怨恨：你抛下了我那么多年！可紧接着他迎上Krolia的视线，意识到他们的眼睛是如此相像。血缘从未成为拉近他们关系的契机，然而此时他从对方的表情中看见了比那更多、更深重的事物，他意识到自己拥有一位母亲，就像那些孩子在放学路上所唤的，妈妈。

狼走过来，用冰凉的鼻子碰碰他的手背，想讨些点心吃。Keith抚摸那粗糙的、静电闪烁的靛蓝色毛皮，将目光转向鲸背之外好似触手可及的宇宙深渊，他不是没有想过另一种可能性，一同往宇宙更深处进发，有她在身边他总是无所畏惧。然而……

……有时，仅仅是有时，扑面而来的星空令他感到巨大的孤独。他们正向一个未知任务漫无目的地漂流，而那些远古的死去星球在黑暗发出呼叫，它们幽灵般的频率是宇宙中的塞壬，引诱其他天体进入自己的引力之中。白矮星吞噬羽翼下的行星，黑洞吞噬超新星，而奇点之后一切并无含义，“别偷我的果汁。”Pidge说，眼睛在日光下呈现不真实的绿色，Keith迷失在这短暂未来的碎片之中，Lance丢出半颗草莓，正在大笑。他从一片星空坠入另一片星空，背后温暖的呼吸喷在他后颈上，令他在梦境中不可抑制地颤抖。

时光的飞梭将他们打碎又补全，为残缺的记忆编织蜃景，偶尔，他甚至羡慕Krolia，她得以在他的记忆中见到Shiro，而他却不能。不知为何，他笃定Shiro在宇宙庞杂拥挤的另一端也会想起他来，他们之间脆弱的关联不断跃迁、摇摇欲坠，Shiro的担忧在虚空中向他敞开，对对方而言一瞬的念头。却要花掉他几周的时间才能剥除身上层层情绪的薄纱。

星空下，他蜷缩起来。如果睡得再沉一些，也许他就可以听见对方的心跳。

Keith扛着木柴回到营地时，Krolia刚刚从地面坐起身，她少有的一脸迷茫，Keith快步走过去，将手放在她的后背上。

“一个梦。”女人简短地说。

“噩梦吗？”他问道，为自己的好奇有些难堪，但对方没有在意。

“我看到你是怎么离开学校的。”

啊。Keith差点就要感到抱歉了。他在Krolia身边一屁股坐下来，随手捡了一块石头：“不是什么好看的画面，对吧？”

“我感受到你的一些……情绪，”她说，“我很抱歉那让你这么难过。”

“如果Shiro在那儿一定会怪我感情用事。”但同时他也会理解他的， Keith对此深信不疑。他等待Krolia问他更多关于Shiro的事情，女人安静地叹息，重又躺回地面：“看到他令我觉得安慰。”

“为什么？”

母亲换了个舒服些的姿势，闭上眼睛。“和他在一起的时候你总是笑着的。”

“你为什么笑得像个白痴一样。”Keith抱着手臂，看着吸管在Lance脸上留下一道橘子汁的印子。友人正以双手捧住脸颊，视线毫无焦点地落在冷饮店门口巨大奶昔塑像上。

“Allura看电影的时候靠在我肩膀上了，”他用一种宴会主持人般的梦幻语气说，“我们依偎了甜蜜的五十二分钟。”

“她睡着了。”Keith指出。对方不为所动：“得了吧，你就是嫉妒。”

“嫉妒你还是她？”Pidge在旁边飞快发问，Lance转了转眼睛，从饮料杯里捞出一块冰。

“两者皆有。”

Keith翻了个白眼，Lance哈哈大笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“那么严肃干嘛！我们是出来玩的，又不是执行暗杀任务。”

“我们从没执行过暗杀任务。”Keith干巴巴地说，Pidge终于停止了摆弄她的新通讯器，转而在笔电敲打起又长又复杂的数学程式。

“如果你不喝的话就给我。”Lance看着他正在融化的冰沙说，Keith下意识采取了防御态度：“你敢。”Pidge突然敲了敲自己的杯子：“待会再吵！伙计们，也许你们会对这个有兴趣。”她放下电脑，将两只手搁在桌子上，“学院内部消息。他们想提拔Shiro做个高级官员，很有可能要把他调离到东部军区。”

两位骑士一齐瞪视着她，“你怎么知道的？”Lance怀疑地问道。

“我或许监听了那么一到六十五个军方频道。”Pidge晃了晃头。

“可是……可是他不能走！”这回Lance激动了起来，险些站起来掀翻椅子，Pidge及时将他扯住了。“如果他自己同意调职那就没什么好说的。”绿骑士低声说道，Lance皱起眉头，一把将玻璃杯里的吸管抽出来：“他走了以后我们该怎么办？Voltron……”

“Voltron现在的领导是Keith，”Pidge陈述，“而且我们还有Coran帮忙，你也知道他绝对不会离开公主。”

男孩向Keith投来求救的目光，似乎想从他嘴里听到不一样的意见。Keith又换回了抱着手臂的姿势。等他开口时，感觉舌头上泛起一阵苦味。

“你们有注意到Shiro还没向我们提起这事吗，”他放缓了语气，“相信我，这样的抉择对他来说也不容易，只要他没说，就代表他还在考虑。听着，Shiro是我见过最优秀的人，不管去哪个岗位他都可以做得很好。”

“我当然知道，”Lance嘟囔道，“但没有他……一切都感觉不一样了。再说我们才刚刚把他从黑狮里拽回来呢。”

Pidge碰了碰他的手臂以示安慰，Keith定定看着他们两个：“也许回头我可以和他谈谈。但你们别拿这个逼问他，或者抱着他大腿求他留下来什么的。”

“谁会那么干啊，好恶心。”Pidge做了个鬼脸，Lance郁郁不乐地咬着吸管：“我要给他写一首离别之歌！”Keith真心希望他别那么做。高脚杯里，几块碎冰反射着街道午后的光景，他盯着那个玻璃中的小小世界看了好一会儿，而后抬起头来，眯着眼打量强光下车水马龙的主大道。Jill的电子商店在一街之隔摆上“装修暂歇”的告示牌，Keith的第一个记录仪就是在那里买的，为此他打了几个月的零工，四处跑腿送电容锂液。那块记录仪在一次少年人的扭打中摔往地板、变成一堆无法修复的电子零件。而他永远也忘不了校长室外Shiro的表情，对方的眉头轻微蹙起，但眼睛闪动着Keith未曾得见的深沉情感，从那以后，Keith再没被卷入过任何一场无谓的斗殴之中。

狮子里，Shiro睡了又睡，最初几天几乎都蜷缩在床上，呼吸在薄被下平稳地起伏。Keith拿着食物和水去看望他，有时在床边坐上一会儿，只为在他细微的动作中寻找惊动的蛛丝马迹——恶梦里他的眼球在薄薄的眼皮下颤动，面对着墙壁惊起、像被猎人追捕的林鹿般低喘，Keith试图伸出手去，但被躲开了。然而等Shiro稍微平复下来、看清来人，他又渴望地靠向那寻常的触碰。怎样才能让他好过一点，Keith全无头绪，他将手掌搁到Shiro柔软汗湿的短发上，指头在头皮笨拙地打旋，Shiro陷入枕头、发出柔和的梦呓。

过后他们就着托盘咬嚼面包的时候，Shiro说：“别告诉他们。”

他们早就知道。Keith想说，但这不是当前的Shiro所需要的，“你可以来驾驶室看看，其他人会很高兴见到你的。”他道，对方愣了一下，像他记忆中那样露出笑容。

“所以，”Shiro因寒冷而颤抖的语调像是他耳后的幽灵，“有什么计划？”

黄昏已在紫罗兰的夜色里散尽，Keith扭动把手，“你知道我的。”

“越过悬崖？”

“越过悬崖。”

耳畔抖落的笑声使他胸膛不合时宜地发暖，在微冷的夜气中像是炸开一小簇镁火，“你准备好了吗？”他问道，只为让自己不要颤抖。环在腰上的手臂紧了紧。

“每时每刻。”

沙洲中间，学院那古老的钛金属建筑在夜晚蒙上一层钴蓝的镭射，训练机场跑道上的警示灯光能够绵延十几英里之长，如同无数条断续珠链，现代工业的奥兹之城。在他们手下机械仍然披就沉闷且冰冷的外壳，但紧贴Keith身体的金属有如熔岩，沸腾欢呼着迎接下一旅程；当他向横梁之下那轰鸣的动力核心弯下身体、将胸口靠往它熟悉的热力，他们的心脏似乎也合二为一。沙漠干燥的风纸片般划在脸上，他们渐渐抛开视线中凝着的夜雾，足下无尽的石英砂砾仍散发白日太阳的余温，Keith操纵机车冲上一片耸立的沙丘，和风相互追逐，短暂的失重之后，他们突然落入星辰的巢穴，仿佛从悬崖跳进满是萤火的冰冷海水。Shiro在他身后惊讶地叹息着，他本来不该听清，但这一次他无法自制。

“你会回去学院吗？”Keith大声问道。背后同伴的心跳像是沉稳的鼓点，对方过了一会儿才回答：“他们需要我。”

“但他们不是唯一需要你的，”他急切地回应着，极力遏制转头的冲动，“你是个领袖，Shiro，你一直都是，Voltron不仅仅需要一个人的领导，只有我们所有人一起才能……Shiro，你听得到吗！”

“你想要我留下吗，Keith？”

这并非责备，甚至不是一句质问，或寻求唯一的答案。Shiro的声音仍然是平稳、柔和的，Keith知道自己不是必须回答。白亮的车灯之下，前路短暂复明又滚落黑暗，灌入口腔的烈风使得他几近窒息、眼眶发酸。

“你有你自己的决断，”最后他听见自己说，“我相信你所有的选择，Shiro，我希望你也同样相信我们。”

没有什么时机是最好的时机，也没有哪个选择是真正正确的选择，Keith在平行的时空里、在封闭的休眠仓中一次又一次将他寻回，如此多的可能开辟出了截然不同的道路，而他们的脚步在星辰的罗网中不断重合。在他面临相同的境遇时，Shiro选择了放手。“我从没停止过相信你们……”对方的声音不再像是从真空中传来，他听上去那么近，那么近，“这么说好像有点鲁莽，但下次见到Ross将军我非要把制服扔到他脸上不可。”

Keith窒息地大笑：“你会上军事法庭的！”

“那也值了！”

“想想这之后我们能一起做的事，”他叫道，“以后可有你受的，老兄。”寒冷的漠风中，Shiro那只人类的手臂将他搂紧。

“我知道，但是当我抬起头的时候……”

话声戛然而止，Keith从驾驶座上短暂分神，跟随对方动作抬起头去、将视线凝聚在从割裂的峡谷喷薄而出的银河。天鹅绒般的紫色天幕之上，千亿世界的幻象熠熠夺目，一如他们跨越整片宇宙。他们的呼吸都因逆风而行的缺氧感和狂跳的心脏变得沙子般粗粝，然而此地此时，悬浮在繁星之中，Shiro的声音带着无法被错认的笑意。

“那些星星！——Keith，我永远不会放弃他们。”

END


End file.
